jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Live History 2009-2013
|Japanese = ライブ・ヒストリー2009-2013 |Cover = Live_History_2009-2013.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |Cover2 = Live_History_2009-2013_ltd.jpg |Caption2 = Limited Edition |artist = Shinsei Kamattechan |released = May 28, 2014 |recorded = 2009-2013 |type = Video Release |format = 3DVD |genre = J-Rock |label = unBORDE |Next = Live@takutaku 2015.10.29 2nd Video Release (2016) }} (ライブ・ヒストリー2009-2013) is the first Video Release released by Shinsei Kamattechan. It was released on May 28, 2014, in two editions: A regular and a limited. Video Release Information * Catalog Number: ** WPBL-90280/2 (Regular) ** WPBL-90283/5 (Limited) Tracklist DVD 1 # OPENING～2009 ## Bichi Naru Kata e (美ちなる方へ; Towards the Beautiful Unknown) / @Shibuya-AX ## Fuefuki Hana-chan (笛吹き花ちゃん; Flute Player Hana-chan) / @ Shimokitazawa Yaneura ## Gakko ni Ikitakunai (学校に行きたくない; I Don’t Want to Go to School) / @ Shibuya Yaneura ## Rock'n Roll wa Nariyamanai (ロックンロールは鳴り止まないっ; Rock ‘n’ Roll Won’t Stop Ringing) / @ SUMMER SONIC 2009『Deren no!? Samasoni!?』 (出れんの！?サマソニ！?; It's Out!? SUMMER SONIC!?) ## Tenshi Ja Chijou Ja Chissoku Shi (天使じゃ地上じゃちっそく死; If You’re an Angel, You Will Suffocate on Earth) / @ Higashi Koenji U.F.O.CLUB ## Donaru Yume (怒鳴るゆめ; Shouted Dreams) / @ Shibuya LUSH ## Yuugata no Piano (夕方のピアノ; Evening Piano) / @ Shibuya LIQUID ROOM # 2010 ## Jibun Rashiku (自分らしく; Like Myself) / @ Shindaita FEVER ## Kuro Tamago (黒いたまご; Black Egg) / @ Daikanyama UNIT ## Ikutsu ni Nattara (いくつになったら; As I Become Older) / @ Shibuya eggman ## Niku Mahou (肉魔法; Meat Magic) / @ Shimokitazawa Yaneura ## Yuugata no Piano / @ Kyuu Kanagawa Kenritsu Misaki koukou「Rock Gakuen」(旧神奈川県立三崎高校「ロックの学園」; Kanagawa prefectural Misaki high school「Rock Academy」) ## Speed (スピード) / @ Shibuya LUSH・Shibuya CLUB QUATTRO ## Baby Rainy Daily (ベイビーレイニーデイリー) / @ Shibuya-AX # 2011 ## Let's go Budokan!☆ (レッツゴー武道館っ!☆) / @ Shibuya CLUB QUATTRO ## Eiga (映画; Film) / @ Kawasaki CLUB CITTA’ ## Shinitai Kisetsu (死にたい季節; Death Wish Season) / @ Fukuoka BEAT STATION ## Yurei Miman (ゆーれいみマン; Less Than a Ghost) / @ Sendai CLUB JUNK BOX ## Pentel (ぺんてる) / @ Sendai CLUB JUNK BOX ## Tsuugaku LOW (通学LOW; School Commute LOW) / @ Nanba Hatch ## Tomodachi Nante Iranai Shine (友達なんていらない死ね; I Don’t Need Things like Friends, Die) / @ Shinkiba STUDIO COAST ## Boku wa Ganbaru yo (僕は頑張るよっ; I’ll Do My Best) / @ Sapporo PENNYLANE24 ## 26sai no Natsuyasum (26才の夏休み; 26 Year Old’s Summer Vacation) / @ Sapporo PENNYLANE24 # 2012 ## 2-nen (２年; 2 Years) / @ Shinkiba STUDIO COAST ## Chie-chan no Seisho (知恵ちゃんの聖書; Chie-chan’s Scriptures) / @ Shibuya LIQUID ROOM ## Chiritori (ちりとり; Dustpan) / @ Aomori Natsu no Mamono (青森 夏の魔物; Aomori Summer Monster) ## Kamisama Soredewa Hidoinari (神様それではひどいなり; Oh God, This is so Cruel) / @ Shibuya Yaneura ## Sei Marie (聖マリ; St. Marie) / @ Zepp Divercity Tokyo ## Atsui Heart ga Sou Sasenai yo (熱いハートがそうさせないよ; My Passionate Heart Won’t Be Tamed) / @ Shibuya LIQUID ROOM # 2013～ENDING ## Yozora no Mushi to Doko Made mo (夜空の虫とどこまでも; Bugs in the Night Sky Forever) / @ Shibuya-AX ## Ultimate Laser! (あるてぃめっとレイザー!) / @ Shinjuku LOFT ## Maisurii Zenbu Yume (マイスリー全部ゆめ; Everything’s a Dream on Ambien) / @ Shinkiba STUDIO COAST ## Nakama wo Sagashitai (仲間を探したい; '' Want to Search for a Friend'') / @ Shimokitazawa SHELTER ## Tatemonon Chino-kun (建物んちの君; You, of the House Building) / @ Daikanyama UNIT ## Baby Rainy Daily / @ EX THEATER ROPPONGI ## Donaru Yume / @ EX THEATER ROPPONGI ## Rock'n Roll wa Nariyamanai / @ Kawasaki CLUB CITTA’ DVD 2 # Documentary 2009-2013 (ドキュメンタリー 2009-2013) DVD 3 Footage from their one-man live on November 29, 2013, at Tokyo Kinema Club # Concrete no Mukou Gawa e (コンクリートの向こう側へ; To the Other Side of the Concrete) # Neko Radi (ねこラジ; Radio Cat) # Bichi Naru Kata e # Yurei Miman # Ultimate Laser! # Yuugata no Piano # Sansuu no Sensei (算数の先生; Math Teacher) # Robot no Yoru (ロボットノ夜; Robot Night) # Boku no ＨＩＰＨＯＰ (僕のＨＩＰＨＯＰ; My HIPHOP) # Yozora no Mushi to Doko Made mo # Kuro Tamago # Jibun Rashiku # Rock'n Roll wa Nariyamanai # Souutsu Denchi Mental (躁鬱電池メンタル; Bipolar Battery Mental) # Baby Rainy Daily # Hana-chan wa Risu ka! (花ちゃんはリスかっ！; Hana-chan Cuts Her Wrists!) # Chiritori # Donaru Yume # 23sai no Natsuyasum (23才の夏休み; 23 Year Old’s Summer Vacation) # Maisurii Zenbu Yume # Gakko ni Ikitakunai Featured Members * mono * Noko * Misako * Chibagin Videos 神聖かまってちゃん 「ライブ・ヒストリー 2009-2013」トレイラー|Trailer Video External Links * Oricon Profile Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Video Releases Category:Shinsei Kamattechan Video Releases Category:4 Member Line-Up Category:UnBORDE Video Releases